Dance With The Devil
by MagnusSpark
Summary: Oneshot. Prompt - How does Billy Darley spend his Devil's Night? R


Written for the fic challenge over at Garrett Minds. The prompt - **How does Billy Darley spend his Devil's Night?**

* * *

Billy leaped over the garbage can and dived into a nearby garden, nearly choking with laughter. Shouts and yells followed from his trail of destruction, angry residents rushing onto their lawns to chase away the kids who loitered. Hearing footsteps, Billy lunged into the thick shrubbery by the gate, stuffing his fist into his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. A harassed cop ran past, his radio buzzing, while he muttered curses under his breath as he passed.

Billy heaved a sigh and leaned back on the grass, flipping his lighter on and off. He ran his hand along the back of his head, feeling the rough stubble of new hair beneath his fingers. It had been a full week since his Dad had shaved his hair off, punishment for setting some punk kid in class' hair on fire. But it _had_ been an accident...

He had just been playing with his lighter innocently enough when the flame had caught on the hair of the guy sitting in front of him. The teacher had gone apeshit, calling him a stupid thug as he desperately tried to beat out the flames spreading on the guys head while Billy roared with laughter before hightailing it out of there. He hadn't been back since. When Bones found out, he whipped Billy's ass with his belt buckle, yelling at him for giving the cops an excuse to come sniffing round before shaving off his own brown curls, screaming that he wouldn't let him grow his hair until the other kid's did. Hah, as if that was going to happen anytime soon. Anyway, Billy liked his new skinhead look - it made him look even more badass.

Once it was clear, Billy stood and stretched, flipping off the lady peeking through her curtains at him over the road and sauntered down the street. Man, he loved the suburbs – everyone was so easy to piss off. Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, he fingered his switchblade with a smile as he turned into the next street, his smile widening into a cruel smirk.

And there was his prize - his teacher's house.

Leaning on the wall directly opposite the house with its white picket fence, he pulled out a smoke and waited for the rest of his gang to turn up. They had planned this carefully this time, going over everything so that they didn't make any stupid mistakes like before. If they were going to do it, they had to do it _right_. Like picking Devil's Night to exact their revenge. The one night of the year where everyone went crazy and the streets were chaotic was perfect time to strike.

Stamping out his cigarette, Billy stood to greet Bodie as he skulked round the corner, swiftly followed by Heco, Baggy and the rest as they appeared from different directions.

'Evening boys. Busy night?'

'Cut the crap, man. We doin' this or what?' Heco snapped, bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously.

'Cool it, we're just waiting on Baggy,' drawled Billy, letting another cigarette hang loose in the corner of his mouth.

'Hey there he is! Yo Baggy, how's your sister?' Jamie heckled as he drew near.

'Shut the fuck up or you'll wake everyone up,' said Baggy with a glare. 'And you leave my sister alone.'

'Enough.' Billy took a long draw, letting the smoke fill the cold air. 'Let's do this.'

Whooping and yelling the gang took off across the street, taking their positions surrounding the house. It was a well known fact that Mr Roach had his head up his own ass, thinking himself above all the low class scum he was forced to teach. The bastard even had award winning roses. _Roses._ Billy lived in the pits of hell and this motherfucker grew stupid flowers, looking down on him? Well not for fucking long...

Grabbing a nearby stick, Billy ran it along the white fence back and forth. 'Heeere piggy piggy piggy...'

Immediately, several other voices picked up the call and the sound of sticks clacking filled the night air disconcertingly. A light flickered on and the bulky shape of the overweight teacher thundered into view, yanking the door open and looking around wildly.

'Look boys, piggy's come out to play!'

'I know it's you, you worthless piece of shit!' Roach yelled, shaking his fist into the night.

'Victor...?' a soft voice called uncertainly. 'It's just some kids playin' pranks on Devil's Night, let them have their fun and come back to bed.'

'Listen to your wifey, piggy..'

'Back to the pen for you, porky!'

The catcalling continued, and Billy smirked as he saw Roach whirl round in anger. He snarled curses at the unseen group, pacing like a caged animal. A brick flew through the living room window landing mere inches from where the man stood. Roach drew in a deep breath and threw himself at the broken window to try and catch them out. More yells started up again from the back door, bringing the livid teacher out into the back garden where his prized roses burned merrily. His loud wail merged with the whine of approaching sirens, his terrified wife loitering nervously at the back door phone in hand.

Billy smirked, flipping his lighter shut once. 'You don't play with fire, piggy, or you're gonna get burned..'

'_BILLY DARLEY!'_

'It's the cops, scatter!' Bodie's voice cut through the chaos, and the gang fled, still whooping insults as they beat their retreat.

Billy stumbled to a stop as he ran past Roach's car, catching sight of his reflection in the window. Running a hand over his shaven head he grinned, before smashing the window with his fist and bolting, cackling all the way.

No one messed with Billy Darley.


End file.
